Rapture
by ErinJo94
Summary: Chris Jericho is the lead singer of Fozzy. Phil is the roadie for his brother's band. What happens when these two meet? *Summary isn't great XD*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rapture**

**Pairing: Chris Jericho/CM Punk**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: This is my first slash fiction so no promises of its amazingness. Just to be clear, I do not own any of the following; WWE or any of its members. I also don't own Fozzy or any of its music! I also don't know anything about anyone's actual sexual preferences. I make no money from this story but I'm pretty sure that Reviews=Love. Thanks for reading!**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM&CJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Phil!"

"What?"

"Where's my amp?" Phil rolled his eyes.

"It's already on stage!" Phil hated being a roadie for his brother's band. They're a bunch of idiots, but they had to have some talent because they were the opening act for Fozzy (a.k.a. Phil's favorite band). Helping his asshole brother gave Phil and all access pass to the stage, back stage and all performers. Phil had loved Fozzy for a long time and he had the biggest crush on the lead singer, Chris Jericho.

"Punk!"

"What?" Phil called, annoyed with that stupid nickname.

"We need you to set up another speaker!" Phil grumbled then set to work, getting the speaker ready for the show.

"Excuse me?" A charming voice asked Phil's brother, Josh.

"Yeah, sup?" Mike turned around to see no other than Chris Jericho.

"I always meet my opening act, I'm Chris Jericho."

"Hi, I'm Mike Brooks"

"What's your band's name?"

"Rapture"

"Ahhh, very cool."

"Thanks." Chris looked out on stage and saw a black haired teen setting up a speaker.

"Who is that?"

"My brother Phil."

"He's your roadie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm down one…can I borrow him?"

"Yeah I'll tell him to help you set up." Chris nodded and walked away. He was taken aback by the teen's strength and looks. Black hair slicked back, from what he could see a lip ring. The boy was beautiful. Chris knew he had to be careful, he didn't know if the kid was even legal but damn! That kid was gorgeous!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM&CJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Phil! Phil!" Mike yelled, hurrying over to Phil.

"What?" He asked exasperated.

"I need you to do me a favor!" Phil looked at him suspiciously.

"…What?"

"I need you to be Chris Jericho's roadie."

"Um…what?!"

"Chris Jericho needs a roadie! Will you do it?"

"Why the hell didn't you say so!?"

"Doesn't matter! Now go they're setting up!" Phil ran on stage and saw him. Chris. Jericho. His spikey blonde hair, his blueish gray eyes and his tight black shirt with only three buttons actually done up on it. Phil repressed a lustful shutter. God this man was perfect! He was telling a roadie where to move a speaker, then he turned to Phil.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Phil, my brother said you needed help?"

"Yeah, I have three roadies but one couldn't make this show so while those two do speakers can you do the mics?"

"Yeah o-of course!" Chris smiled at the blushing teen. Phil tried to walk away cooly, somehow managing to trip over nothing and semi-stumbling away to the microphone. Chris watched Phil work.

'He has to be legal! He has to or else…' Chris thought. Finally Phil finished with the microphones and he started to walk backstage.

"Hey Phil?" Chis called. Phil whipped around to look at Chris, "Thanks for the help tonight…after the show come to my trailer".

"Uh yeah…okay…" Phil said confused. Chris smiled brightly at him then he ran on stage, the fans were screaming as loud as they could. Phil watched and listened as Chris did all of his favorite songs; "To Kill a Stranger, New Day's Dawn, Eat the Rich and many more. His favorite song by far was 'Broken Soul'. After Chris sang that song he decided to go to Chris's trailer. He turned to walk away when he ran into his brother's friend and band mate Mitch.

"CM Punk!" Phil hated Mitch!

"Yes Mitch?"

"I saw you talking to that Fozzy guy."

"Chris Jericho." Phil corrected.

"Yeah whatever-" Suddenly Phil didn't care what Mitch had to say so he turned away from him then suddenly Mitch grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him into a kiss. Sure Phil once had a crush on Mitch but Mitch was a total ass.

Chris had finished the concert and had seen Phil back stage. He went to talk to him but saw him kissing a random guy. He turned to walk sadly to his trailer until he heard Phil.

"Get off me!" Chris ran to the guy and pushed him away.

"Get off him now!" Chris demanded and Mitch backed further away. Phil hid behind Chris while Chris glared at Mitch. Then he led Phil to his trailer.

"CM wait!" Mitch called after them. Phil rolled his eyes and ignored him so Chris did the same. After they reached the trailer Chris turned to Phil.

"Who was that?" Chris asked, trying to keep the anger and jealousy from his voice.

"Mitch, he's in my brother's band"

"Why did he…kiss you." Chris bit out.

"I'm not really sure. Last time I checked he hated me." Chris looked at him questioningly, "It's because I'm gay". Phil said quietly. Chris nodded then motioned to a couch, incase Phil wanted to sit. Phil nodded then sat down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Chris said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"I didn't think so either but my brother and his friends think differently." Phil said. He then sat quietly, wondering why Chris Jericho of all people cared about what he was going through.

"What does CM mean?"

"Chick Magnet…they think it's hilarious."

"Well with the skills they have in music I'm sure that, even gay, you could get more women than them." Phil chuckled a little and thanked Chris for the compliment. Chris just shrugged and opened his water bottle. "How old are you Phil?" , he asked before he started drinking his water.

"I'm eighteen." Chris choked on the water in his mouth, effectively covering himself and Phil in water. Phil looked shocked at Chris then down at his now soaked tee-shirt. Chris covered his mouth, embarrassed.

'Way to go dumb ass!' Chris scolded himself as he wiped water off of his face.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked wiping his arms and face off with his hands.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry dude! Here…" Chris handed Phil one of his extra shirts.

"I couldn't…" Chris insisted and Phil nodded and took the shirt. Chris stared at the teen, astounded and overly excited. The boy was eighteen, legal, free for the taking. He kept his exterior calm but on the inside Chris was throwing a jamboree.

Phil slowly peeled off his wet shirt and, equally as slow, put Chris's shirt on. He couldn't believe it. This shirt belonged to Chris Jericho. The very focal point of Phil's fantasies! He tried not to show he was excited but come on…it's Chris Jericho! As Phil thought about the shirt Chris was staring at the teen. He was toned; his middle had a tiny hint of a tummy. He had a smooth chest, and the sexiest nipples he has ever seen. Chris wasn't one for nipples but damn…Phil's were beautifully sculpted and perfectly dusted pink.

"So…uh…why did you want me to come over?" Phil questioned quietly. Chris was silent for a moment, still looking Phil over. After a moment he got his bearings about him and he answered.

"Well…to be honest I needed to ask you how old you were."

"Okay…why?" Again Chris was silent a moment.

"I want you." Phil blinked.

"To work for you?"

"No, I want you for my very own." Phil sat there, dumbstruck. Was this real life? Was this a dream? What the hell is going on?

"Oh…" Phil said quietly. Chris looked at Phil worried. What if Phil didn't want him and he just scarred him for life? Damn, was this going to end in a lawsuit?

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes?"

"I want to be yours…" Chris nodded slowly, trying to compute what Phil said.

"You'll need to leave your brother's band and go in the road with mine." Phil just nodded. He was finally getting away from his jackass brother! He was free!

"No problem."

"Excellent. Let's go to my room." Chris then led Phil to a back to his tiny bedroom. Phil looked over the room as Chris got a beer.

"This is cool"

"Thanks…wanna beer? I promise not to tell on you." Phil just shook his head "no" and continued looking around the room. It was surprisingly simple. The walls were bare and the bed was covered in black sheets. A small closet next to a mirror revealed all of Chris's possessions.

"Why did you want me?"

"Do you not see how delicious you are?" Phil just shook his head in disbelief. Chris smiled and walked up to Phil, invading his personal space, "I'll make you see it". Phil turned to question Chris but never got the chance because Chris began rubbing Phil's still clothed cock. Phil could only whimper as pleasure raced up his spine.

"I'll make you believe it." Chris said before pulling Phil into a passionate kiss. Phil kissed back with fervor, his every fantasy about to be done with the man of his dreams. Chris ran his tongue along Phil's lip, asking for entrance, with Phil gladly gave. As they deepened the kiss Chris pulled the borrowed shirt off of the teen. Phil shivered a little, his nipples getting hard. Chris pulled away from Phil's mouth, much to Phil's chagrin. Chris then kisses and licks up and down both sides of his neck and trailed his tongue across his collar bone. Phil whimpered again, a little louder. Chris slowly made his way to Phil's nipples and took the right one into his mouth. Phil moaned softly and Chris smiled around the hardened nub.

"Chris…" Phil pants out. Chris simply moved to the other one and lavished it with the same amount of attention. As Chris worked Phil's chest he was also working on getting Phil out of his pants. Phil lifted his hips and Chris tugged the jeans and boxers down. Chris looked Phil over again; his lips red from kissing, his nipples hard and glistening, and Chris's favorite part…the glazed over lustful look in his eyes.

"Beautiful" Chris whispered as he pulled the pants, boxers, shoes and socks off of Phil. Phil looked down, blushing.

"I don't-"

"Hush", Chris cut in then he lowered his head and caressed Phil's tip with his tongue. The action caused Phil to cry out Chris's name. Chris smiled and slowly started taking more of Phil into his mouth. He had a good sized cock and it was, as Chris suspected, delicious. He bobbed his head and Phil moaned softly and whimpered more frequently.

"I'm close…so close…" Phil didn't have time to be embarrassed because as soon as he spoke Chris deep throated him and stroked his balls. Phil tried to warn Chris again but he didn't have time because he was suddenly coming. He could only hear his blood roaring and his heart pounding as he felt the most immense pleasure he had ever felt. His toes curled and he gripped the sheets as he rode out the orgasm. Chris listened to the beautiful music Phil made then he knew he was going to come. PPhi's thighs were shaking and he whimpers moved to moans and with the loudest moan he came, his warm essence filling Chris's mouth, and tasting like strawberries. Chris looked up to see that Phil had passed out. He smiled and got up and tucked Phil into bed.

"Good night my Pet…we'll definitely be playing more tomorrow" Then he kissed Phil's head. He had things to do now. He had an ass to kick and a roadie to steal. Chris smiled and fixed his clothes then got up and went to find Mike and Mitch.

**A/N Sorry about the terrible ending XD Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: The story kinda seemed incomplete to me so I decided to add another chapter! I hope this one is as good as the last! I might continue the story beyond this point…that just depends on if I can get some inspiration. Reviews are food for the writer's soul!**_

__Soft whimpers arose from the smaller body in the large bed. Bright blue eyes popped open and looked at the teen as he wiggled around. Chris rubbed Phil's arm hoping to calm the boy down or wake him up. His touch only fueled more whimpers. Chris looked down and saw that Phil had a tent in his pants. Chris sighed. He knew what Phil wanted. They had been together now for two months and they still hadn't had sex. Sure they fooled around with things like hand and blow jobs but Chris had never been INSIDE Phil. Yes Phil wanted it and Chris did too but he knew Phil wasn't ready for it. He was still a virgin and very nervous when the topic of sex was brought up. He'd be ready soon…Chris hoped. He watched Phil for a few more minutes until he settled down then Chris went back to sleep, he'd talk to Phil tomorrow.

Phil woke up a few hours later to an empty bed and a raging hard on. He had the most amazing dream. He and Chris were making love on a large bed with white cotton sheets. Phil sighed and frowned, upset with himself. He knew he could trust Chris, he has been trusting Chris with his life for the past two months! For some reason he just couldn't get over the feeling that they weren't going to last. Phil shook his head and pushed those thoughts from his mind. He knew he'd be ready…soon he hoped. He ran his fingers along his shirtless chest and he teased his nipples. The action caused him to gasp. After he teased himself a little he ran his hands down his torso and onto his inner thighs. He barely suppressed a whimper, he wasn't sure if there were other people on the tour bus. He removed his sleep pants and boxers then spread his legs wide and he lowered his hand to his testicles, fingering them gently. Then he slowly stroked himself, teasing his tip with his thumb when he got to it.

Using precome to lubricate his hand he started stroking himself faster, loving the feeling of his orgasm building, pleasure hitting him in waves. He toyed with his lip ring, nibbling on it as he pumped his cock. He closed his eyes and replayed his dream in his head; Chris laying over him, panting and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, pledging love to Phil forever. The burn of Chris inside him, filling him, completing him. Then Phil's eyes popped open. He needed to feel it! He flipped himself over, reached back and shyly circled his hole. He took a deep breath and thrust the finger inside himself. He couldn't hold back the moan this time. There was a slight burn but it felt so good! He never knew how much pleasure could come from a finger! He thrust his finger in time with his hand and soon he was coming, biting onto the sheets to muffle the screams pouring from his mouth as his orgasm rocked his body. He lay there a moment, basking in the afterglow and realizing that if his finger felt that good Chris's cock would be heaven.

Phil got up and grabbed his pajamas when something caught his eye…he had come…all over the sheet. He wiped it up with his boxers then wadded those up and buried them into the bottom of their clothes basket. There was a click at the door, Phil heard it even though he was in the back of the bus. Then there was the sound of footsteps, then the footsteps stopped and Chris's voice started. Phil went into panic mode. He grabbed new clothes and quickly dressed. Then he stared looking for something to cover up the come.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Phil started running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Then he saw it. His glass of Pepsi from the night before. He grabbed it and "accidently" poured it on the come stain and the surrounding area. Some of the come mixed with the Pepsi creating a disturbing concoction.

"Fuck my life!" Phil shouted then grabbed at the sheet.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" Chris asked as he entered the room.

"I spilled Pepsi!" Phil shouted and bundled the sheets and tossed them into the basket with his soiled pants.

"Okay…" Chris said watching Phil freak out. Phil turned and looked at Chris.

"So…what have you been up to on this fine morning?" Phil said trying to distract Chris. Chris looked at the sheets, an idea of what had happened to those sheets forming in his mind.

"I was out meeting the band that plays before us tonight." Chris said, turning his attention to Phil.

"They any good?"

"I've only heard the band, not the singer but the band is pretty kick ass."

"Better than Mike?" Phil asked referring to his brother.

"Well duh, most anyone is." Phil laughed. Sure it was mean to make fun of his brother but his brother was an ass…a mean one! Chris kissed Phil then leads them out of the tour bus, Rich smirking at Phil. Uh-oh…Rich must have heard him this morning… Chris just looked at Rich, wondering what that was all about, oh well. He could ask him later.

Chris led Phil out to the stage where some women were jamming out. Phil looked at the members of the band. There was a woman with pink hair playing the drums, a blue haired girl on bass, and a girl with black and white hair on guitar. Phil cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Is this what you old folks would call a 'Hair Band'?"

"Smart ass…" Chris said smiling. Phil laughed and watched the band a little longer.

"Where's their singer?"

"I dunno she should be around here some-…there she is." Chris said pointing. Phil followed his pointing to the woman that was walking onto the stage. Phil stood there, dumbstruck. The woman had possibly the longest legs Phil had ever seen. They had to make up at least eighty present of her body! Then he noticed her hair. It was a deep fiery red that flowed down across her shoulders. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. He looked back at Chris and his band to see them all staring at the girl. Chris, he noticed, was watching her very closely. Phil frowned and looked down at his shoes.

"Hi guys, I'm Amber." The band was falling all over each other trying to get Amber's attention, but she only had eyes for Chris.

"Guys calm down." Chris scolded. At his word they calmed down.

"Chris will you listen to our set? Let us know how we sound?" She said then batted her eyes at him. Phil felt sick, he needed out of here. He walked up to Chris who was nodding at Amber.

"I'm going for a walk…be back later." Chris nodded at Phil then turned his attention back to the red head. Chris's band mate Billy noticed Phil's tone and offered to go with him. Phil nodded and the two set out down the road.

"You okay?" Billy asked. Phil just nodded. He was grateful that Billy was with him but he couldn't bring himself to talk yet. For the past couple months Billy became his best friend, well…aside from Chris of course, and they grew really close, "Come on. There's 7/11 up the road. Let's get a Pepsi." That brought a smile to Phil's face. The two tracked up the road in the noon high sun and they entered the store. Billy grabbed a Pepsi and a sweet tea and bought them. As Billy did that Phil went to a small section of booths and sat down. Within a few minutes Billy sat down with him

"So…how's kicks?" Phil asked quietly.

"Fine thanks." Billy laughed then he sobered up, "Chris doesn't want Amber."

"I'm not worried about that…"

"And my name is Rich Ward. Phil, Chris is so in love with you that it makes me sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, so sweet it gives me a tooth ache kinda crap! He's with you. He doesn't want her…now Rich…Rich wants her…"

"Sorry Bill…." Phil said honestly. He knew how much Billy liked Rich.

"Eh, I'm fine! I got my tea. I'll carry on."

"You and me against the world Billiam!" The two clanked their bottles together and laughed.

After hanging out for a half hour the two walked back to the arena they were playing in. Billy had his hand over Phil's shoulder and they went to the tour bus. Chris growled at the contact Billy had on HIS Phil.

"Dude. Calm down. Phil wants you not Billy." Chris's friend Rich said.

"Shut up."

"No seriously. From what I hear this morning I'm going to guess that Phil want s you."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked protectively.

"I was out watching tv when I heard something. It sounded like a dog whining and I listened then I heard your name. After a few minutes I heard a scream. Then you came on the bus and you brought out your blushing boyfriend. I'm not known for my math skills so I'm going to have you put two and two together." Rich said then he went back to his guitar. Chris nodded. Now he defiantly knew what happened to his sheets. He thanked his friend and headed to the bus until Amber caught him again and asked him to go out to lunch with her band. Chris sighed and agreed for fear of offending the band and off he went with the girls for lunch.

It was nearly seven by the time Chris and the girl band got back to the arena. He stopped off on the bus then went to see how the roadies were doing. When he walked onto the stage Phil was doing microphones. He smiled at his boy, he was just too amazing.

"Phil!" Chris called, walking to Phil. The surprised teen dropped a mic and quickly turned around.

"Chris you scared me you jerk!" Phil shouted while laughing, having spent the day with Billy really made him feel better.

"Hey what have you been up to?"

"Video games with Bill…we're almost out of Pepsi."

"Noted. I'll have someone grab some during the show…" Then the two stood there awkwardly, both of them wanting to talk but neither knowing where to start.

"I'll see you after the show." Phil said walking to the bus. Chris just let him go, they could talk tonight.

Phil moped and walked back to their room, he wanted to sleep until they were leaving this concert and that stupid band in the rearview mirror. As Phil opened the door he was caught off guard. There were white cotton sheets on the bed and a can of Pepsi on Phil's pillow. That brought a smile to Phil's face. Chris knew him so well…but how'd he know about the white sheets? Phil just shook his head and laid on the cool bed, they didn't smell like Chris yet but it was comfortable. Soon, against Phil's wishes, he fell asleep.

After the concert and a meet and greet with the fans it was almost one o'clock. Not that Chris minded, this was what he lived for! He said goodbye to his band mates as they went off to find a bar and he entered the bus and went to his room. Upon entering he saw Phil curled up on the bed sleeping. He smiled, Phil looked so beautiful on the white sheets. He tried to sit on the bed without waking the sleeping body but as he sat deep olive green eyes popped open.

"Chris?"

"Hey baby, go back to sleep." Phil shook his head and sat up, blinking away the sleep.

"Listen Chris…I know we said that we'd me exclusive but…if you wanna sleep with that red head that's…that's fine." Phil said then he chewed roughly on his lip ring.

"What?" Chris asked in disbelief, was he really hearing this?

"It's okay…" Phil said quietly. Chris just shook his head and he pulled Phil into a deep kiss. Phil kissed back and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. The kiss became more heated and Chris pulled off Phil's shirt and then his own.

"Mine." Chris growled. Before Phil could ask what Chris meant, he bit down on Phil's neck and sucked roughly, leaving a dark purple mark. Phil groaned and he bucked his hips up, his cock getting hard in his jeans. Chris laid Phil down and ground their hips together in slow hard movements. The younger man cried out, not caring if anyone heard him. He was being claimed by Chris Jericho not that red headed bitch!

"Yours!" Chris smirked at the submission and he got up, causing the young man to whine, and he slowly removed his pants and his boxers. Phil gulped. He knew that tonight was the night. He and Chris were finally on the same page…Phil quickly removed his own pants and boxers and he crawled over to Chris and kissed his chest then he got on the floor in front of Chris and got on his knees.

"So beautiful on your knees for me." Chris murmured and ran his hand through Phil's hair. Phil purred a little then he grabbed Chris's erection and he started suckling on the tip. Chris moaned low in his throat and Phil took the cock deeper and started bobbing his head, tracing his tongue along the underside of it. Chris moaned. He loved when Phil went down on him, his mouth was so tight and hot. Phil pulled back and climbed up on the bed and laid back and looked at his lover.

"I'm ready Chris."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you!"

"I trust you, please take me." Phil all but pleaded. Chris merely nodded, not trusting his voice. He had never wanted anyone so bad in all his life! He climbed over his smaller lover and he kissed him and ran a hand down his thigh. Sure Phil was nervous but he knew Chris wouldn't hurt him. Chris's hand slowly made its way to Phil's hole and he circled it gently then slowly pushed it inside. Phil cried out, Chris's fingers were bigger than his own, it kind of burned.

"Should I stop?" Chris asked concerned. Phil shook his head and started relaxing around the digit. Chris slowly started thrusting his finger in search of Phil's prostate. Phil was whimpering as pain turned to pleasure then suddenly his back arched off the bed and he moaned.

"Chris!"

"Found it." Chris said and he hit it again causing the same reaction. While Phil was in his haze Chris entered a second finger and started scissoring his fingers. Phil shifted uncomfortably until that burned away into pleasure.

"Hurry up…I need you inside me!" Chris chuckled and got into his drawer and got out lube. He smothered his cock with it, knowing that this was going to hurt.

"Missionary or doggie? Doggie is easier for your first time…"

"No, I wanna see you!" Chris nodded and he spread Phil's legs.

"Stay as relaxed as you can…this is going to burn." Phil nodded and he waited for Chris to push inside him. Chris lined himself up and kissed Phil gently as the head of his cock breached the virgin hole. Phil's breath started becoming sharper as the burn started. Chris kissed him again to try to calm him down, hating that he was hurting his baby. When he was finally seated inside his lover Chris stilled.

"Shit…that hurts…"

"I know. It'll get better though, I promise." Chris said against Phil's neck. Phil nodded and wiggled around.

"I'm ready. Please, please move!" Chris nodded and he started to thrust slowly. The burn was slowly subsiding until Chris hit his prostate dead on, "CHRIS!."

Chris smiled and he thrust against that spot again and again, loving how Phil squeezed his cock. Phil was impossibly tight and so sensitive! Everything Chris did to him made his baby moan and whimper. Soon Phil was bucking against Chris more and begging for him to move faster. Chris obeyed and started moving faster and faster inside Phil.

"So beautiful, so sweet moaning for me." Chris punctuated that with a strong thrust and Phil moaned louder than before.

"Chris, oh god, Chris!" Phil moaned. He was in heaven, Chris felt so good! He could feel that his orgasm was coming closer, oh god was he close! Chris kept thrusting, he loved the feeling of Phil's thighs shaking against him. The heat was building in Chris's abdomen, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He would normally be embarrassed for not lasting long but he couldn't help that he was finally inside the love of his life. He had never felt better. Phil wasn't doing much better. He never thought that he'd feel this good! Chris was completing him and making him feel so euphoric!

Both men were so close. They clung to each other as the wave of pleasure raced towards them. The roaring of blood pounded in their ears and they moved closer and closer, their lips brushing together gently as they were about to be overtaken by their pleasure.

"Come Phil. I want you to come!" Phil bucked up again and he felt the levy break and suddenly that wave of pleasure over took him and he started coming, and screaming for Chris. Chris stared at Phil, he was arched off the bed and hazed by pleasure but within that picture Chris saw his whole world…his whole universe. Chris felt his heart tug and suddenly he was coming deep inside Phil. His senses full of his lover; seeing Phil's body contorted in pleasure, smelling Phil's arousal, tasting Phil's sweet skin, hearing Phil's moans and of course feeling Phil's channel tightening around him.

After a moment of basking in the afterglow of their love making the two huddled together, Phil shaking and Chris holding Phil and covering them with his sheets, anything to keep his baby warm. Phil nuzzled Chris's neck and smiled.

"I don't want her. I have you. I love you." Chris said in a gruff voice.

"I love you too." Chris smiled and kissed his boy and the two drifted to sleep, wrapped up in each other and the knowledge that not red headed bitch could ever separate them, no matter how much she wanted too.

_**A/N: That ending was kinda really bad XD. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was hoping to finish this a while ago. Anyways, I don't know if the story will continue off of this but if anyone wants to suggest another chapter to me I'll put it in the story! Thank you for reading Reviews=Love**_


End file.
